Let Me Go and I Will Run (I Will Not Be Silent)
by catandmouse10
Summary: An old photograph brings up old memories for Darcy Lewis.


A/N: YAY! I am so happy I am writing again. I have missed it a lot. I believe all the stress I have had to deal with over the past four months is the reason I haven't written anything in the past two months. Anyway, this series will have three stories and I am thinking about a second series as we speak. I am so excited and I hope you all like it. Leave comments and kudos if you like. Let's get on with this shall we.

Let Me Go and I Will Run (I Will Not Be Silent)

Darcy Lewis sat in the middle of her bedroom floor. She had just moved into a new apartment in New York City. She had quit working for Jane Foster and had decided to fine a job where she could put her Political Science degree to good use. She tore open the box that sat in front of her and on top of all the other stuff in the box was a picture frame. And the picture in the frame was one that she treasured, it was a picture of her and Phil Coulson.

She had loved Phil. Hell, she still loved Phil. However, she had never had the chance to tell him. Phil had been killed before the Battle of New York had taken place. Darcy remembered how devastated she had been when she found out. He had told her he was coming back, but now he wasn't. Jane had held her as she cried and begged for him to come back like he had promised.

Darcy had not been able to hear his name or look at that photograph for a long time without crying. She placed the frame on her lap and stared down at it. No tears formed in her eyes and she thought maybe she could be happy again and move on with her life. She knew that Phil would have wanted that and as she looked down at their smiling she began to remember the night the photograph had been taken.

Jane, Thor, and herself had decided to go out for the night. Actually, it was more like Thor and Darcy had nagged Jane to come out with them. Jane hardly ever went out, not when there were science involved. However, Jane eventually gave into their nagging and she even let Darcy help her get ready before they went out.

After Jane had finished getting ready and Darcy had fixed her hair, again. They made their way to the only bar in this town. Darcy really hated New Mexico and would constantly complain, but Jane never listened. So, sadly Darcy had to live in this one bar town in this stupid state. When they arrived the bar was just starting to fill up. This didn't surprise Darcy, There was nothing else to do in this town, so of course people would go to the bar and hang out after work.

She scanned the crowd, hoping to find someone cute to dance with when her eyes fell on a familiar figure. But it couldn't be him, he would never come out to a bar. He had too much paper work to do or too many secret agent ninja classes to teach. However, seconds later she was proven wrong.

"Look!" Thor practically shouted at Jane and Darcy. "Son of Coul sits over there by himself. We should go over there and offer him our company for the evening."

It didn't really look like Coulson wanted their company or anyone elses for that matter, but she didn't have the heart to tell the big guy that. So, when Thor began to walk over to Coulson, she and Jane walked behind him.

"Son of Coul it is so nice to see you at this drinking establishment!" Thor yelled as he slapped Coulson on the back causing the man to spit out the beer he had in his mouth. To say Coulson was surprised was an unstatement.

"It is good to see you, Thor." Coulson managed to get out once he finished coughing.

"So, why are you here Oh Great I-Pod Thief?" Darcy asked as leaned against the bar and smiled at him. "Don't you have some paperwork to do or something?"

She caught his eyes slowly moving down her figure. His blue eyes rested on her cleavage, which was shown off nicely in a her new black dress and at her legs a little too long for her liking. However, it proved that Coulson wasn't a robot like she had originally thought, which was nice to know.

"You know guys who stare at the girls and my legs like that usually buy me a drink first." She said and watched as Coulson looked up at her like she had just caught him trying to steal a cookie from the cookie jar.

"I'm sorry," He managed to get out and motioned for her to sit down next to him, since Jane and Thor were dancing. "What would you like to drink?"

He ordered her an apple martini and himself another beer. And they sat in silence until their drinks arrived. Darcy didn't like silence, but she had no idea what to say to him. She felt like she was out of her comfort zone, another thing she didn't like.

She thanked him for the drink once they arrived and he said "you're welcome." After that they fell back into silence. Darcy thought she might go insane, but it seemed the silence was getting to him too because he began to ask what she was studying in college. Not the best conversation topic in her mind, but she would have to make do with it. At least he managed to get the ball rolling.

After awhile she would admit she was having a good time with him. He was actually pretty funny when you got a few beers into him. If Jane and Thor had come back and sat down she had no cool. Darcy knew it wasn't a date but it felt like a date. She could also admit this non-date was better than any date she had ever been on.

"You want to dance Miss Lewis?" He asked her, pulled her from her thoughts. "I'm not the best dancer, but I promise I won't step on your feet that much." He held out his hand and she took it.

She started to giggle as he pulled her out onto the dance floor. She wasn't sure if it was the liquor in her system or what he had just said, but it was funny. He pulled her close to him and they both began to sway, which was fine with her. Even though they kind of looked like the awkward couple at the prom. She liked being close to him. He was warm and he smelled nice, but not what she imagined a ninja would smell like.

The photograph in question was taken sometime while they were dancing. Jane had taken it and had shown it to her later. She said that they had looked cute dancing together, even tough it was really swaying. This caused Darcy to blush heavily. However, she told Jane she wanted a copy and she got one a week later, frame and all.

When Phil had died she put it in a memory box she got from Michael's and put the box on the top shelf of her closet. Honestly, she never thought she would want see it again. Now, she decided to give it a new home. She stood up and walked over to her bedside table and set it down.

She sighed wondering what life would have been like if he had lived. She imagined they would have dated for awhile, but after the relationship ended they would have just had a nice friendship. She liked that idea and decided that's how it would have been.


End file.
